This invention provides a mounting arrangement for surface mounted panel veneers on the inner wythe of an insulated cavity wall. The mounting arrangement is affixed to the inner wythe with a fastener and stabilized with a mounting bracket and contoured shim. The panel veneers are interlocked and interconnected to the inner wythe by a configured sheetmetal veneer tie.